Searching for a Shiva Final Fantasy AllStar
by Bethica
Summary: After Squall, Shiva died, her powers are passed to a human girl, soon to be the next Shiva, but there is evil a foot Monix, planning to bring back Sin, Seymour, Spethrioth, and Kuja once more
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy All-Star: Goes Global  
  
Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy series belongs to Squaresoft and I own nothing from them!  
  
A/N: This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic! ~~  
  
Balamb Garden: Dorm:  
  
Squall wakes up on a new day, training, and exams. What more can he do? He saved the world from Ultimetica from destroying the world. He yawns a bit. He gets off his bed and went to his dresser and puts on his normal clothes he would wear when he battles fiends. He picks up his comb up and begins to comb his hair. He gets out of his room and went into the bathroom.  
  
Selphy burst threw his dorm door. She looks around the room. She hears Squall talking to himself in the bathroom. She giggles. She hears Squall stops talking. She tip toe to the bathroom door and BAM! She kicks the door open. "Sorry, this is really important! Cid needs us!" Squall thought to himself. Why does she have to do this when I'm taking a wiz! What so special about this now? Squall leaves the bathroom. "Come Squall! Everyone is waiting in Cid's office!" Selphy leaves the dorm room and Squall follows.  
  
*******  
  
Cid's Office:  
  
Squall walks into Cid's office. Selphy went up to Zell and stand beside him straight. Squall then goes between Quistius and Selphy. Cid gets off his chair, he walks up to them shaking his head. He walks back and forth staring at each of his troops. "People for 3 months we haven't used our GF's. The point is that Shiva is missing. She can't be summoned or whatever. She has evolved and gains a lot of beauty."  
  
"So we have to find Shiva our GF? Where can she be? Probably the artic," said Zell anxiously.  
  
"Zell, in my terms missing means death," replied Cid  
  
"Death? How?" said Zell  
  
"A new goddess name Monix killed her"  
  
"So what do we need to do? Find another ice GF?"  
  
"Well sorta, Shiva passed her powers b4 her death to a normal human girl. She is technically a GF but not a summon type and she is human and now an ice goddess.."  
  
"So where do we find her?" said Selphy  
  
"A big town called Nikkei in the small island closet to Chocobo Paradise"  
  
"And where will that be?" said Selphy  
  
Steifer walks into Cid's room grinning. Squall turns around as he hears his footsteps behind him. What now? Steifer goes to the side of Squall. He pats Squall shoulders. "So Cid, a new mission? I can always need another mission with chicken-wuss" He turns his head looking at Cid.  
  
"Yes Steifer, this time you're not doing this"  
  
"Why? So I can't fight? After that sorceress Ultimetica and Edea?"  
  
"This is not a fighting mission, this is the first time in this Garden, sEEDs don't have to fight, but we need some people helping us, not to find the new Shiva but to figure out who is Monix and what she wants"  
  
"Like who?" said Squall, he wants to meet other fighters like the sEEDs. He hears lots of footsteps coming near the door. He turns around so did everyone else. He walks a little bit further. He stops walking. He sees the doorknobs twirling around. About 20 people walks into the room.  
  
"These people saved the world like us, they had there different enemies to fight as well. They have GFs but in there world they are called Aeons, or summoning."  
  
  
  
A girl with a long rod weapon greets Squall, she bows her head a Squall. She looks back up at Squall, she begins to smile at him. "My name is Lady Yuna and I'm a summoner, I'm from the world Spira many years into the future, we saved the world from Seymour, Sin, and Yu Yevon." She steps away from Squall.  
  
A man with a tail goes up to Squall. He jumps in the air and flips, he and Squall begin to shake there hands together. "I'm Zindane, me and my people saved the world from Kuja and Necron" He jumps back into the crowd. Zell begin to wonder what he is.  
  
"Uh, I'm not trying to be rude, what you are?" said Zell  
  
"I'm a Genome an empty vessel created by Garland, I was born in a place called Terra"  
  
"Huh?" Zell doesn't get it.  
  
A man with a giant sword goes up to Squall. "My name is Cloud and we saved the world from Septhrioth." He walks away from Squall.  
  
Cid begins to speak. "Squall you're the leader to everyone, we need to go to NEW YORK!!" 


	2. Here Comes Sin!

Here Comes Sin  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy series belongs to Squaresoft and their creators. I own nothing, I just play the Final Fantasy games.  
  
Shelia walks around New York City, she is the future Shiva. She has icy blue hair and baby blue eyes. She is wearing baggy pants and white saggy shirt. She walks around New York. She stops walking. She feels her surroundings around her getting quiet. "Huh?" She hears people running screaming from the harbor.  
  
Monix floats in the water watching Sin rising out of the water. She has short black hair and red eyes. She is wearing an Edea type of costume, but much sassier and shorter. She twirls around in the air with laughter. Cops gets out of there police cars and aims the gun at her. "Bye boys." Sin emerges out of the ground, covered with water, forming like a big ball of water. The cop's hands started to shake. Sin throws fireballs out of him and shoot in all directions. A giant fireball hits the Empire State building; the top of it falls off the building and crashes into concrete. "Sin! DESTROY NEW YORK!!! And Fine me my NEW SHIVA!!! Soon she will be my Dark Aeon!" Sin moves into New York, still covered with water.  
  
Shelia begins to feel everything quiet around her silent. She sees people getting thrown to the ground by Sin. Sin sees a person and sucks the person to him and then sends a magnetic force around them. The people getting thrown died instantly. Shelia sees Sin down the street. She runs to find a safe place to hide. She notices the street she is going down is deserted, because of a Yankees game. She can run but she can't hide. She sees a small ditch and hid herself in.  
  
Sin walks past her, without noticing she was there. Sin moans and screeches. People in the Yankees Stadium see Sin. They froze. Sin turns his head and begins to do a special move. He begins to suck in the gravity, forming into a giant purple ball. More Police Cops came around Sin side and begin to fire bullets at Sin. Pieces of flesh came off of Sin and became little fiends. The fiends begin to attack the cops. Sin released his move and the giant ball sweep through the stadium. Everyone died instantly.  
  
Monix looks around, she can't see Shelia. She puts her fingers on her lips and thinks for a moment. "Sin, destroy NEW YORK!! And make sure no living soul is alive then after your work is done for at this moment." Sin follows her orders and begins to wipe out the city with its powerful tail. All the buildings came crumbling down together. Sin moves away into the water and disappears.  
  
~~  
  
The Balamb Garden lands in Central Square. Squall and the gang comes out of the Garden, shocked and stunned, there is nothing left of the big apple. It's like Zanacand. Yuna walks to the middle of the ground, she sees a man still half alive. She goes to the side of him. "Sir you will be alright" The man looks into Yuna's eyes, then he rolls his eyes and dies. Lulu came the side of Yuna, putting her hands onto Yuna's shoulder. Yuna looks into Lulu. She nods her head. She steps feet away from Lulu and begins to do the descending dance, so there spirits will be free. The souls cames out of there bodies all in New York, Yuna stops dancing. "Can she? Be alive?"  
  
"Possible," said Squall, he steps around everyone. "We need to look around, like secret spots or hiding spaces, we need to find Shiva."  
  
"Will there be food?" said Quina  
  
Squall mouth dropped, he sees the creature tongue down to its feet. "What are you?"  
  
"QUINA!!" Quina goes up to Squall and begins to sniff around him. Squall jumps back, Quina walks closer. Princess Garnet, summoning appears in front of Squall. Its Garnet's Shiva.  
  
"She near" She paused and gives Quina a mean frown "Quina! No time for food! We need to battle, just of case fiends are left behind, cause of Sin," Shiva walks away from Quina. "Squall and Steiner, she in a ditch, I can sense her, take Garnet along." Shiva disappears.  
  
Garnet goes beside of Squall. "Hey cutie" Squall smiles grinning at her, as they were walking, Steiner goes in front of Squall jumping up in down as his armor were making these clankey noise.  
  
"Leave the Princess alone! If you do something to here! I have you executed! From me!"  
  
"Alright Sir Rust a lot, whatever and we live in the 21st century"  
  
"Don't mock me! I'm the captain of the Pluto Knights!"  
  
Princess Garnet goes beside Steiner. She has her hands on her hip. "STEINER!" She glares at Steiner.  
  
"Yes Princess?"  
  
"Stop! And don't call me Princess, call me Dagger! We on a mission!"  
  
"Yes Princess, I mean Dagger"  
  
~~~  
  
Shelia lies in a ditch sleeping, curled up in a ball. She wakes up hearing a metal grinding with each other. She can't move, the rumble is on top of her. "Shiva?" said Steiner he looks around not moving much. Dagger bends down in looks into the hole in the ditch. She sees Shelia. Squall smiles at Dagger, he thinks she cute. "Hey, leave the merchandise alone!" said Steiner  
  
"Steiner, I'm not touching I'm looking!"  
  
"For what? TRYING TO DATE THE PRINCESS!!!"  
  
Squall goes face to face to Steiner. "HEY BUDDY WATCH IT b4 I go Regonzuken on your butt!"  
  
"GUYS!! I FOUND HER!!" Squall and Steiner stops bickering and goes beside Dagger, they begin to move the rumble. Shelia breaks free.  
  
"Thanks, I thought I was a goner," said Shelia. Shelia walks up to Squall. "I'm Shelia, thanks for saving me from that monster."  
  
"Anything for a young lady," said Steiner bowing down. Shelia steps back from Steiner. "What? Anything wrong me lady?" Shelia covers her mouth with disgust.  
  
"Dude you need a bath and a tick tack really bad!"  
  
"Guys we need to leave b4 Monix comes back with Sin!" said Dagger.  
  
Steiner and everyone starts to walk. They hear something moaning. Is it Sin? A creature burst out of a ground, its Ruby Weapon! They stop walking. Garnet summons Shiva. Shiva burst out of the ice. Ruby weapon kills it instantly. Ruby shot beams at the party, the fall down. Steiner is really mad! He rushes up to Ruby Weapon and used Climhazzard and did 9,999 damage. Steiner is out of the breathe. Squall has the best GF to battle this creature. "I summon, EDEN!!!" Eden hits himself onto Ruby Weapon with the damaged of 13,000. Not enough points to knock this creature out.  
  
Shelia is there only hope. She goes in front of Ruby Weapon. "Stay back!" said Steiner. Ruby knocks Steiner down and KO him down, he's not dead but unconscious. Shelia transfer into Shiva. Ice breaks up around her. She is at overdrive. She floats in the air and twirls around with a blue beam lighting up. She is making Ruby Weapon dizzy, she begins to glow bluer and bluer. She waves her hands rapidly around while twirling around. She is making the ice appear in front of Ruby weapon. Shelia stops twirling around and she snaps her fingers and BAM!! Ruby is hit with 999,999 damage. Ruby falls to the ground and drops dead. Shelia untransformed herself back to human form. Squall mouth dropped.  
  
"How do you know how to fight like that?"  
  
"My mom, she was the original Shiva, before Monix killed her."  
  
"Huh?" said Steiner confused, after he just woke up. He sees Ruby dead. "What happened?" He gets off the ground.  
  
"Maybe, Monix killed my GF, then get to you, because you're a," said Squall  
  
"I'm a dark Aeon, means I'm the stronger than Anima and Magus Sisters" 


End file.
